


[Podfic] Two Things

by sisi_rambles



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: There were two things Jeannemary Chatur wanted: to fight for the Emperor Undying by the side of her necromancer, and for the stupid pimple on her chin to go away already.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Two Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760582) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



Length: 00:17:30

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Locked%20Tomb/Two%20Things.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Locked%20Tomb/Two%20Things.m4b) (8.1 MB) 


End file.
